Slipping Through My Fingers
by JCapper4Life
Summary: This is about Donna and Sophie's life together. It is to the song, Slipping Through My Fingers which is sung by Meryl Streep.


**Here is my second songfic.**

**It's about Donna and Sophie's life together. It's to the song Slipping Through My Fingers** **which is sung by Meryl Streep.**

**Dedicated to all mum's and daughter's out there.**

**Especially to Meryl and her daughters. They are such a great family.**

**Xxx Ooo**

* * *

**Sophie aged 10.**

It was Sophie's first day of grade 4 and she was so excited. She kept jumping up and down as if she was a little kid.

She was so happy but Donna wasn't she felt sad that her baby girl was growing up in front of her eyes and going into grade 4.

Sophie was putting on her new school shoes when she heard the bus coming up to the dock. She quickly put them on and walked to the bus..

She was halfway out on the pathway when she forgot to kiss her mum goodbye.

She ran to her mum's arms and gave her the biggest kiss and cuddle then she ran to the bus and found her friends there but before she entered the bus she looked back at her mum and waved to her with a smile.

Donna stood at the boat looking at the bus watching her daughter go into the new part of her life. Donna had a single tear running down her cheek because of that well-known sadness.

She went back on the boat and had to sit down on the bench for a while. She sat there thinking _that i'm going to lose her forever and i haven't really entered her world, she will leave me one day, i just know it. _

She sat there a while longer just thinking about the good old days and thinking about the laughter they have shared during the years they had together. _She is such a funny little girl. _Thought Donna.

_Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm loosing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

_

* * *

_

Donna made herself a coffee and sat at the kitchen table looking at the clock. It was only 2 hours later after Sophie had left and Donna missed her like crazy. It felt like her world was ending but in another way beginning because of the fun times they will continue to have even though Soph was growing up.

_She is how should i say, slipping through my fingers growing or later in a few years time she will leave me to get married or something._

_I know i try to remember every minute of every day that i have with my baby girl but i can't help but feel i will lose her some day. _Thought Donna.

She flashed back to reality from her daydream and went to cook herself some lunch.

She stood at the kitchen bench for a minute thinking, _I wish i could tell what's in her mind sometimes and each time i think i'm close to knowing it but then it turns out i'm wrong about my thoughts. I just know i'm going to lose her and she might end up moving away from Kalokairi to go to uni or something and i will be sad. _Thought Donna with a tear running down her cheek.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

* * *

It was Sophie's second day at school and she absolutely loved it, all her friends were there and she couldn't wait to leave the hotel to see them again.

Donna and Sophie were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast and they were barely awake because they had stayed up late to celebrate Soph's first day in Grade 4.

They ate quitely just letting the precious time go by until Soph had to leave.

40 minutes later, Sophie had gone to school ready for her first lesson for the day which was her favourite class, Art. She just loved it and she was a good drawer to.

Once, for Donna's birthday she did a beautiful drawing of them together and from that day onwards Donna had always thought that her Dad was Sam Carmichael, the man that left her to go get married to someone else.

Donna was sitting on her bed reading a book about poems. It was her favourite book with poems in. She had read it so many times that she knows most of them off by heart.

Then she came to a poem and it reflected her feelings and thoughts. She came to one paragraph of the poem and couldn't help but think that in a way it was true to her.

There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

That she has this feeling like she's guilty of something. She always questioned herself about the adventures she had told Soph they would do and the places they would go to. Some of them they actually did but there was quite a lot that they haven't done. _And why i just don't know. _Thought Donna.

Maybe as she grows up they will have more adventures they can do.

_Sleep in our eyesand the__  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know_

_

* * *

_

**Donna's POV. Day before Sophie's wedding.**

'Oh my god. My baby girl is getting married tomorrow and she's going to travel the world and i'm going to be so lonely because i will have no one. All these years i have tried to shall i say capture every moment i have had with her but they are slowly fading away. I guess i will have to make new ones now.'

'I can't believe she's 20 already, it seems like only yesterday that it was her first day in Grade 4. Oh how i always remember that day. I keep thinking i know what's in her mind but i know i'm wrong and i just feel really lonely.'

'She's slowly slipping away from my fingers and i don't know when i'll see her again.'

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

* * *

**Sophie's wedding day. (Donna is helping Sophie get ready in her room.**

'You know Soph, i wish i could freeze this picture, you know like save it from time passing me by because i don't want to lose you, you are the reason i am living and i love you so much.' Said Donna.

'That's so sweet mum. You know i will never leave you. We will come back because i could never live in another place other than where i am now because my whole life is here and i wouldn't want to lose that. I also love you too, so very much and just so you know i will never slipp through your arms, ever, i will always be here for you.'

They then hugged each other and finished getting ready.

The day where everything will change and where for once Donna will live happily ever after.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture__  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers _

_

* * *

_

_Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile_

Just think this is what all our parents think about. Us getting older in front of their eyes.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Read and Review pleeeeeeeese.**

**Xxx Ooo**


End file.
